greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Nur 48 Stunden
Nur 48 Stunden 'ist die erste Folge der ersten Staffel und die erste Folge von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Meredith Grey beginnt zusammen mit Cristina Yang, Isobel Stevens, George O'Malley und Alex Karev ihr Anfängerjahr der Chirurgie im renommierten Seattle Grace Hospital. Ehrgeiz und Unsicherheit, 48-Stunden-Schichten, medizinische Herausforderungen und quälender Liebeskummer bestimmen den Alltag der fünf Freunde. Für Meredith startet schon der erste Arbeitstag mit einer besonderen Überraschung: Ihr One-Night-Stand entpuppt sich als ihr neuer Chef Dr. Derek Shepherd. Handlung Meredith wacht neben einem Mann namens Derek auf, umgehend verabschiedet sie sich von ihm. Es ist ihr erster Tag als Assistenzärztin im Seattle Grace Hospital. Meredith wurde mit ihren Kollegen Cristina Yang, Izzie Stevens und George O'Malley Dr. Miranda Bailey, welche aufgrund ihrer groben Art Assistenzärzten gegenüber als "Der Nazi" bekannt ist, zur Ausbildung zugeteilt. Meredith' erste Patientin ist Katie Bryce, welche seit kurzem an Krampfanfällen leidet. Da es anscheinend ein neurologisches Problem ist, ist vielleicht eine Operation notwendig. Der neue Neurochirurg im Seattle Grace, der kein anderer ist als Meredith' One-Night-Stand von letzter Nacht, Dr. Derek Shepherd, wäre für diese Operation zustängig. Derek will mit Meredith über die vergangene Nacht reden doch sie will nichts davon hören, denn da Derek Meredith' Vorgesetzter ist, ist eine Beziehung zwischen den beiden tabu. Weil die Anzeichen der Patientin jedoch absolut rätselhaft sind, zettelt Derek einen kleinen Wettbewerb zwischen den Assistenzärzten an, bei welchem der Assistenzarzt, der zuerst darauf kommt, was Katie fehlt, bei der Operation assistieren darf. Meredith und Cristina formen ein Team, um schneller auf die Antwort zu kommen, was auch geschieht. Doch Derek bevorzugt Meredith gegenüber Cristina und sie darf bei der Gehirnoperation assistieren. Izzie ist inzwischen damit beschäftigt rektale Untersuchungen durchzuführen. George ist von Dr. Preston Burke, einem Oberarzt im Seattle Grace, dazu ausgewählt worden, um eine Operation - eine Appendektomie - durchzuführen. Normalerweise wird die OP an den angeblich vielversprechensten jungen Arzt vergeben, doch in diesem Fall sucht Burke sich den schlechtesten unter ihnen aus und führt ihn vor um die restlichen Assistenzärzte einzuschüchtern. Als er dann wie erwartet bei der Operation versagt und am OP-Tisch erstarrt, greift Dr. Burke ein und beendet die Appendektomie. George bekommt von Alex Karev, einem sehr arroganten Assistenzarzt, den Spitznamen "007" - Die Lizenz zum Töten. Alex beleidigt auch Meredith, doch er bekommt seine wohlverdiente Strafe, als sie eine perfekte Diagnose in Gegenwart des Chefarztes der Chirurgie, Dr. Richard Webber stellt, was Alex nicht konnte. George hat sich inzwischen ein weiteres Problem eingefangen. Er versprach der Familie von Tony Savitch, einem Patient von Dr. Burke, dass die Operation gut verlaufen wird, aber der Patient verstirbt schlussendlich doch. Burke erklärt, dass man nie etwas dergleichen versprechen sollte, auch wenn es nur eine leichte Operation ist. Als Strafe erteilt ihm Burke die Aufgabe Tonys Familie über dessen Tod zu informieren. Dr. Webber erweist sich als ein alter Freund von Meredith' Mutter, der berühmten Ellis Grey, von der die anderen Assistenzärzte ganz begeistert sind. Der Eindruck entsteht, dass die Beziehung zwischen Mutter und Tochter nicht immer die beste war. Niemand außer Meredith weiß davon, dass ihre Mutter an Alzheimer leidet und in einem Pflegeheim lebt, was sie auch weiterhin für sich behalten will. Besetzung :''Hauptartikel: Nur 48 Stunden/Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Ellen Pompeo als Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh als Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl als Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers als Alex Karev *T.R. Knight als George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson als Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. als Richard Webber *Isaiah Washington als Preston Burke *Patrick Dempsey als Derek Shepherd Nebendarsteller *Skylar Shaye als Katie Bryce *Randall Arney als Mr. Bryce *Kate Burton als Ellis Grey Gastdarsteller * Robbie Troy als Mrs. Bryce * Moe Irvin als Pfleger Tyler * Lynn Marie Stewart Krankenschwester * Laura Carson als Gloria Savitch * Sean Palmer als Anfänger #3 * Sendhil Ramamurthy als Anfänger #2 * Richard Gilbert-Hill als Doktor * Grinnell Morris als Anfänger #4 * David Vegh als Tony Savitch * Kathleen M. Darcy als Anästhesistin * Brad Pennington als Radiologe * Noelle McCutchen als Krankenschwester #2 * Josh Bywater als Anfänger #1 * Gregory Erff als Mr. Jones * Billy Wood als Assistenzarzt * Martin Ighani als Patient * Joel Schmidt als Gloria's Bruder Musik * '''Portions For Foxes von'' Rilo Kiley'' * Super Cool von BANG sugar BANG * They von Jem * Dance von The O.A.O.Ts * Ready to Rise von Vaughan Penn * Life is Short von Butterfly Boucher * Into the Fire von Thirteen Senses Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel A Hard Day's Night bezieht sich auf einen Song von den Beatles. Trivia * Es gibt 20 Assistenzärzte in der Chirurgie und nur 6 davon sind Frauen. * Die Anfänger haben 48 Stunden-Schichten und arbeiten jeden zweiten Tag. * Katies Zimmernummer ist 3604. * Tony Savitch hatte vier Töchter. * Justin Chambers Charakter, Alex Karev, war nicht original in der Pilotfolge. Die Szenen mit ihm wurden entweder im Nachhinein gedreht oder digital eingefügt. * Fehler: Als der Hubschrauber landet, sieht man Izzie zuerst ohne Brille, bei der nächsten Kameraeinstellung trägt sie eine. * Die Episode wurde für die Emmy-Nominierung von Regisseur Peter Horton in der Kategorie 'Regie in einer Drama-Serie' eingereicht. Intro Karriere. Angeblich hat man entweder ein Talent dafür oder eben nicht. Meine Mutter, die war eine der ganz Großen. Ich dagegen stecke irgenwie in der Klemme. Ich wusste es ja. Ich stecke irgendwie in der Klemme. Outro Mir fällt nicht ein guter Grund ein, warum ich Chirurg werden will, aber mir fallen tausend Gründe ein, warum ich aufgeben sollte. Man macht es uns absichtlich schwer. Wir haben Menschenleben in der Hand. Es kommt der Augenblick, wo das alles mehr ist als ein Spiel, und dann macht man entweder den entscheidenden Schritt nach vorn oder man dreht sich um und geht. Ich könnte natürlich aufgeben, aber die Sache ist die: Es ist das schönste Spiel der Welt. Zitate Dr. Webber: Sie alle stehen heute hier mit großen Hoffnungen. Sie wollen endlich durchstarten. Vor einem Monat noch waren sie an der Uni und wurden von Ärzten unterrichtet. Heute sind sie die Ärzte. Die sieben Jahre ihrer Ausbildung zu Chirurgen werden die beste und die schlimmste Zeit ihres Lebens sein. Man wird ihnen das Äußerste abverlangen. Sehen sie sich um! Begrüßen sie ihre Konkurrenz! Acht von ihnen werden in ein weniger anspruchsvolles Spezialfach wechseln, fünf dem Druck nicht stand halten und zwei wird man bitten zu gehen. Hier ist ihre Startlinie. Dies ist ihr Start. Wie gut sie spielen, hängt von ihnen ab. ---- (Bailey schläft und Izzie braucht Hilfe) Izzie: Dr. Bailey ich möchte sie ja nicht stören aber... Bailey: Dann lassen Sie es sein. Izzie: Es geht um Mr. Jones. Bailey: Stirbt er? Izzie: Nein. Bailey: Dann hören sie auf mit mir zu reden. ---- (In Mr. Jones Zimmer: Bailey war gerade fertig mit dem ZVK und geht aus dem Zimmer) Bailey: Wenn sie mich nächstes mal aufwecken ist er besser so nah am Tod, dass er einen Zettel am Zeh hängen hat. ---- Bailey: Ihr braucht euch nicht einzuschleimen. Ich hasse euch jetzt schon und das wird so bleiben. ---- Meredith: Hören sie auf mich so anzusehen. 'Derek: '''Na wie denn? '''Meredith: '''Als hätten sie mich nackt gesehen! ---- Galerie : ''Hauptartikel: Nur 48 Stunden/Galerie Burke101.png Bailey101.png Alex101.png 101.png Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 1 Episode